


It Can't Be True

by Dani_Solace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Solace/pseuds/Dani_Solace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn't fast enough, not this time. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Be True

I cry out watching as the demon stabs Dean through the back. I feel my eyes glow and I vaporize the demon in a rage and hear it’s dying scream echo. I rush to Dean and go to heal him, but he grabs my hand and stops me.

“Cas,” Dean says his voice cracking and weak. “Not this time… I can’t…. I’m sorry… I can’t keep going on like this……” Dean coughs out blood and tears fall down his face. “I’ve been alive for so long…. too long... I need to just let go… I need to see Sammy… You understand right?” 

I nod, it had  been a decade since he last saw his brother in heaven and a few centuries since he had died. “I’m sorry Dean, I wanted to keep you with me as long as I could… You know you won’t have long in heaven before they send someone to permanently kill you both?” Dean nods.

“I know Cas,” Dean leans up and kisses me softly, his lips taste like blood. “I just can’t keep going forever… I told you from the very beginning I would only hurt you….. But, I wouldn’t change a thing…. I will always love you… Goodbye Cas.” Just like that, the light in his green eyes fades. He’s dead, and for once, I’m sure he’s never coming back.

 

* * * * * * *

 

I shoot up in my bed, tears streaming down my face and I rush out the door searching for Dean. That had to be a nightmare, it couldn’t be real, Dean couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be gone. Not my Dean, and Sam hasn’t died, I’m sure of it.

I turn left and head into the kitchen and start crying in relief, there was Dean, just cooking up some waffles. I rush over to him and hug him, crying into his shirt. “Dean! I’m so glad it was only a nightmare!” 

Dean turns around and hugs me tightly. “What’s wrong? What nightmare?”

“Y-you had died, you knew you wouldn’t come back. But you were so tired and just wanted to see your brother… You had me let you die. I didn’t want you to, but I couldn’t stop you. That would be selfish and horrible of me!” I gasp, “Dean, don’t ever make a decision based off of what I just said!”

Dean laughs sadly, “Cas, you don’t remember do you? I am dead, so is Sammy. You came and burst into heaven as soon as you could and stopped them. You then found Gabriel somehow and forced him to help you, or well, that’s what he likes to claim. Right now, we are in our own corner of heaven. Sammy is here too. Along with Gabriel and um… Balthazar, yeah he’s not dead. Gabriel didn’t allow that for one second.”

I look at Dean in shock. “How did I forget all of this?”

“Well, for starters, to make this corner of heaven, Gabriel had to take your Grace. Which you gave willingly of course. Then to make sure your new human life wouldn’t be detected, you had to die….” Dean looks softly at me with love. “Cas.. You gave up everything you possibly could to keep us together and still have me be with my brother and you still be able to be by my side.” Dean starts to sob. “And to think… I gave up.. Just because I got tired…. You still came in and saved me…. I’m so sorry… And to think if you hadn’t shown up… That you would have been in all that pain… because of me… Cas, I don’t deserve you.”

I blink blankly at him as this all sets in. “I’m… Dead?” I look down at my hands and try to use my grace. Nothing happens and I start to laugh. “I’m dead!”

Dean looks at me somewhere between horrified and confused. “That’s something to be happy about?”

“Well, I’m with you. We are with our families and we are now both the same species.” I smile widely. “What isn’t there to be happy about?”

Dean smiles and walks over to me. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Of course you do,” I flatten my voice to the point of where it was when I first met Dean. “Good things do happen Dean.”

Dean laughs and kisses me softly. “You are such a sentimental dork.”


End file.
